A radiation detector is a device used to detect radiated particles or photons. The radiation detected may be produced by particle decay, cosmic radiation, fission, or a reaction such as reactions created in a particle accelerator. Gas detectors, scintillator detectors and semiconductor detectors are three common types of nuclear radiation detectors and utilize different principles to detect radiation.
Semiconductor radiation detectors are used in a large variety of fields, including nuclear physics, X-ray and gamma ray astronomy, national security, oil and mineral exploration, and nuclear medicine. Semiconductor nuclear radiation detectors have good energy and spatial resolution, and have the capability to be integrated into compact systems for spectroscopy and imaging. Semiconductor nuclear radiation detectors may utilize detector materials such as CdZnTe and CdTe.